This invention relates to article log assemblies. More particularly, it relates to low carbon monoxide artificial log assemblies.
For centuries, homes have been heated with wood burning fireplaces. The aesthetics of wood burning fireplaces with its warm red glow of embers and the flicker of yellow flames is very appealing. However, building and maintaining a wood burning fire is time consuming, requires a substantial amount of maintenance and requires the purchase of properly seasoned wood. In addition, wood burning fireplaces create a substantial amount of ash which must be disposed of and require an expensive chimney flue which must be cleaned from time to time.
Gas burning fireplaces having artificial logs have been popular in order to avoid some of the problems associated with wood burning fire places. However, until recently, gas fired artificial logs have not been nearly as realistic and as aesthetically appealing as wood burning fireplaces.
In addition, until recently, gas fired artificial logs required a flue or vent, similar to a chimney required by a wood burning fireplace, in order to avoid deadly buildup of carbon monoxide in the room which is heated.
Oxygen depletion sensors, which automatically shut off the gas when oxygen is low, have enabled one to use a gas fired artificial log assembly in vent free applications, i.e. without the need for a flue vent or chimney. This innovation has greatly decreased the cost in the installation of gas fired artificial logs.
A typically gas fired artificial log assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,200. This patent shows a primarily burner in the front, a neat gas burner in the rear and a plurality of artificial logs. In order to add to the aesthetics, it is desirable that a gas fire artificial log assembly provide a means for simulating glowing embers. Often this is accomplish by piling loose rock wool on top of the main gas burner.
However, it has been found that since the gas must travel through the loose rock wool before combustion occurs, carbon monoxide levels are increased, resulting in safety and pollution hazards. Furthermore, since the rock wool is loose, the user of the gas log assembly can pile more and more rock wool on top of the primary burner, thereby making the carbon monoxide problem worse.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide an improved carbon monoxide gas log assembly.
It is another object of this invention to provide a gas log assembly which provides realistic simulated glowing embers while maintaining low carbon monoxide levels.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gas log assembly which reduces the likelihood that the user will cause increases in carbon monoxide levels.
In accordance with one form of this invention there is provided a low carbon monoxide gas log assembly, including a main gas burner having a plurality of gas exit ports. An amount of rock wool is provided, preferably in the form of batting. The batting is located above the exit ports and is not in contact with the exit ports. The exit ports are not in contact with solid material and are exposed to the oxygen in the air so that substantially unobstructed combustion will occur at the exit ports. Heat from combustion at the exit ports causes portions of the batting to glow so that glowing embers are simulated while maintaining low carbon monoxide levels.
In accordance with another form of this invention there is provided a low carbon monoxide gas log assembly. An elongated main gas burner is provided. The main gas burner has a plurality of exit ports. A glow material is provided. The glow material has a top surface. The top surface of the glow material is located above and juxtaposed to the exit ports. The surface is at an angle greater than 0xc2x0 but less than 90xc2x0 with respect to the main gas burner. Heat from combustion at the exit ports causes portions of the top surface of the glow material to glow. The ports are not in physical contact with the glow material so that glowing embers are simulated while maintaining low carbon monoxide levels.